Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-37582711-20190108011320
Hi!!! SO I just had some time to write today, and I made another story. This one's happier, I promise. ''Again, I'm sorry this is so long! Hope you enjoy! '''Sunlight streamed through the windows of the library, illumanating a certain brown eyed girl and her messy-haired companion. Sophie Foster was immersed in a detailed explanation on the mechanics of bottling, interested on how exactly the science of elementalism worked. Keefe Sencen, on the other hand, was not doing so great.' Keefe chucked his book at the wall. '“I refuse to read this any longer,” he declared, collapsing onto the ground of the library. Sophie hid her smile behind her own book. “Yeah, I’m sure that’s going to help you when you take those exams in a few days,” she said, moving to kneel on the ground next to him. “Foxfire's supposed to help us children! All it’s doing now is causing mild to severe insanity in its poor, overworked, humble students,” Keefe lamented, draping a hand over his eyes. “Hmm, I mean you are ''definitely ''insane… but humble, not so much.” Sophie laughed as Keefe shot up, the picture of outrage. “Uh, excuse me, I am the humblest person ever. I’m so humble, the god of humbleness stepped down because he couldn’t compete with my overpowering humbleness,” Keefe ranted, highly affronted, even as a smirk started to twist across his face. ' '''Sophie smiled, relishing the moment. Here they were, complaining about exams and school, like normal kids. After the defeat of the Neverseen, it had taken a while for things to return to ''normal. But the elvin world was so much better, safe and sound. Of course some things still went wrong, like that one time the Tribunal Hall turned sparkly pink (Keefe and Ro insisted it wasn’t them), or remnants of the Neverseen’s crimes making an appearance. Still, Sophie much preferred life right now- she could laugh without having to look back; live, without wondering who was going to make it harder for her to do so. And her and Keefe, they were… well she wasn’t really sure what they were. They had kissed a few times, after winning the battle, on her birthday, in detention (much to lady Galvin’s horror when she found them), and so on. None of their friends really knew- though she wondered if Dex suspected. Sophie and Keefe had never really talked about it- it was as if they had an unspoken agreement about well, whatever this was. The closest they had come to a heart to heart was one time when they were with Silveny and Keefe had suddenly blurted out that she was the best thing to happen to him. Sophie had blushed and told him he deserved the whole world. And really, she did believe that- she thought that the universe owed Keefe so much more than the life he had been given. Sophie wished she could be the one to give him what he deserved. ' '“Foster?” A hand waved in front of her face, breaking her from her reverie. She blinked up at Keefe, who was staring at her, confused. “You just zoned out on me. I swear for like a good five minutes you literally teleported your mind, but only your mind, into like the fourth dimension. It was -” Sophie cut him off and pulled him down into a kiss. ' '“You are amazing,” she pulled back whispered, a small grin on her face. Keefe beamed. “You know it, Foster,” he replied, leaning down to kiss her again. A loud thump broke them apart. Sophie cringed and turned, already dreading what she would find. As she expected she was greeted with a knowing Dex, a shocked Biana, a fangirling Linh, a smirking Tam, and a bewildered Fitz, all standing next to a pile of books that must’ve slipped form Biana’s frozen form. ''' '''She looked at Keefe, hoping to find a solution, but all she got was a crooked smirk and twinkling blue eyes. “They were bound to find out somehow,” he shrugged. She supposed that was true. Sophie slowly turned back to her friends. “Surprise…?” she offered, smiling weakly. ''' '''Biana raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, you could say that.” 'Sophie hear Keefe snicker and tried to fight the small grin making its way onto her face. Of all the problems she’d been through, she didn’t quite mind facing this one. Right then, surrounded by her friends and the boy she loved, Sophie was certain that everything was going to be just fine. Things were looking up for Sophie Foster, and she knew it. '